


Our Journey [1/1]

by MCRdrugist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist





	Our Journey [1/1]

**Fandom:** My Chemical Romance  
 **Title:** Our Journey [1/1]  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,565  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me but the words written.

 

You were standing there in that fucking black, leather jacket and nothing else. Fucking erotic doesn’t even begin to describe it. I could beat off to the vision of you like that, hell I did fucking beat off to it. Countless times. You were away and I was lonely so I pictured you in that fucking black leather jacket and a smile and nothing else I beat my meat until I came, screaming your name so loud your brother heard from the backyard and was scared for life.

You’re beautiful cock standing at attention. Nine and three-quarter inches of perfect flesh. Yes baby I fucking measured. I got you hard one night and I took a string and held it against your throbbing meat then held the string to a ruler and moaned when I read it. Nine and three-quarter inches of the best cock I have ever laid eyes on. Yes you were cocky, but you had something to be cocky about. You had a horse cock hanging between your legs and you knew it. You didn’t have some fucking tootsie roll like other men. No baby, you had a perfect cock. Thick and long with thick veins running along it, just the way I love it.

Me? I came up an inch shy of you, but you didn’t seem to mind. What I lacked in length I more than made up for in thickness. I felt mine wasn’t as beautiful as yours, but you loved it, you begged me for it sometimes and that made me feel good.

And god did you know how to use every one of those nine and three-quarter fucking inches. You knew how to make me feel every fucking inch. You’d press into me so slowly I’d think you’d never be in me fully, I’d be afraid you would come out my fucking throat, but I loved it and you knew it. Then you’d pull out just as slowly and oh God, Gee, just oh God. I’d moan, boy would I moan.

I bet you’ll never forget the night I measured you, even if you were asleep for half of it. Remember it Gee? Do you? You woke up to me riding you. I got you all hard because I just had to know, I had to. So I stroked you into a glorious erection then measured and I couldn’t very well leave you in that state could I? So I slicked you up then I sank down on you. You moaned, loudly Gee, louder then I have ever heard you moan. I think I liked you asleep more because asleep you let go, asleep you weren’t in control and you didn’t have the need to hide yourself. Asleep you were just enjoying for once and you weren’t worried about my pleasure. But when you woke up, your moans got quieter and you became more worried about my pleasure then your own and I almost cried. No I did cry.

You remember that Gee? I cried in your arms and you kept asking me why and I couldn’t tell you. But I’m telling you now, you were more worried about me then yourself and I didn’t want that. I wanted you to use me, to take advantage of me just once and let yourself feel that ultimate pleasure, but it was always about me. 

I finally told you that, and you cried. I bet you remember that Gee. You cried for the first time ever. You sobbed into my arms and told me nobody had ever wanted that from you, but I did. I wanted you to let yourself go. For me Gee. Just for me.

And I remember that first time we made love. Do you? Do you remember it? You were hitting my prostate over and over again and I was digging my nails into your back so bad I drew blood, fighting off my release. Do you remember that? I didn’t want it to end. I wanted it to last. I didn’t want it to end in an eight second explosion of fucking bliss that would fade away and leave me wanting more. No, I wanted a fucking endless sensation and with every fucking strike to my God damn spot you gave me that, but it wasn’t working and I just couldn’t hold back any longer. So I let go, screaming your name one final time. And let me tell you, it was longer than eight fucking seconds too; it felt like it went on forever. 

Then remember when you came a moment after me? My name falling from your lips and being torn from your vocal cords. My name Gerard. My fucking name. Not somebody else’s, it was my name. Mine! And never in my life had my name sounded so beautiful, so angelic, as it did in that very moment. 

In all our years of love making, I would never forget that one moment in time. Never, because you let go of everything, of all your control in that moment and it was my name you were screaming. 

And God I loved the way you say my name. Frankie. Always, never Frank, always Frankie. Even when we fight, it’s Frankie, never Frank. Once you used Frank, one time and I knew in that very moment, we were over for good. I knew that was the beginning of the end for us. When you said Frank, not Frankie, I knew it Gee. I just knew it. That night, even after we had made up, I cried. For hours I cried because I knew, things had changed. Drastically.

Maybe it was me. Maybe it was you. I don’t know, and to this day I don’t know, but it changed. You became more distant with me, fights became an almost regular thing and then… Oh God Gee, then, then it was like you ripped my heart out and stomped on it. You handed me that gold band I had given you ten years before, when we promised forever and for always.

Do you remember that Gee? Do you? Forever and for always. It’s what you said. You whispered it to me over and over that night. Forever and for always. You promised. And you lied.

You handed me that band, that beautiful golden band, the one that matched mine, you handed it to me and you said. I’m sorry.

That’s it, I’m sorry. And you walked out of my life. Like it was nothing to you. Fourteen years thrown out the window with a simple, I’m sorry.

Oh God Gee, I cried, I cried harder then I have ever cried in my entire life. I cried for you, I cried for me, I cried for our lost love.

When did we lose it Gee? When? When did the ‘I love you’s’ and the ‘hold me’s’ just not become enough? When did those three words become empty and meaningless between us? Please, you have to tell me, I never understood. 

What happened Gee? Why did it happen? Why did it change us? What happened to you? Why?

Then Gee, do you remember that song you wrote? Welcome to The Black Parade? How could you not? You loved that song. It was your favorite off that album, simply because it spoke just what you felt. You knew that death came for you in the way you most wanted it. Guess what. You were right.

I don’t know what came to you that night. The night you walked out on me you walked out on your life. Literally. You smashed your car into a tree going a hundred miles an hour down an icy road. You lost control, but I think that’s what you wanted. You wanted to lose control. I wish I could have seen the way death came to you.

But to me, it came to me as you. In that black leather jacket and nothing else. 

You smiled at me, Frankie, you said. Welcome to your black parade. I sniffed and jumped into your arms. You wrapped them around me tightly and placed kisses all over my face and neck and apologized over and over again. And I forgave you, because I still loved you.

Then remember, we walked through that light and into a room. The floor and bed were covered in red rose petals. Red roses were my favorite, you remembered that. The room smelled amazing. You laid me gently down on the bed and you made love to me.

And it was just like that first time. Just like it Gee. You let everything go. You enjoyed for once, and I enjoyed it because you were enjoying it.

Then finally, after twenty years of not hearing it, I heard it again. My name falling from your lips and being torn from your vocal cords. You let go of your control and you just felt. And even though I didn’t come before you and I barely managed to come after you, I didn’t care. You know why? Because you let go of your control and it was all I ever wanted from you.

These days, even after death, we’re together again, only this time it’s different. You let your control go and you run like a mad man though fields dragging me along and laughing your head off.

But remember Gee? Do you remember?


End file.
